The Wonderer
by Wintersonnenwende
Summary: While Kei wonders through the rain, his friends make plans... Original pairings, setting: shortly after end of anime


Disclaimer: The character's of this story are taken from Minami Maki's Special A. I do not earn any money by writing and publishing this.

The italic parts are inspired by the song "The Wonderer" by Berry Vest.

~The Wonderer~

A „Special ● A" Oneshot for Jans by Lua

Heavy rain fell from a dismal sky percolating through Kei's jacket. But he did not care much; too engrossed he was by the world of his thoughts, too much this seemed to be just the right setting for it.

_Still he could not believe this._

_

* * *

_

Assiduously the fans in the Special A's greenhouse rotated.

"Try harder already, Tadashi!" Akira grabbed her boyfriend by the collar shaking him hardly in the hope for some idea or the other tumbling out of him.

"Say, Akira, didn't you intend to be a little more gentle with Tadashi...?" Ryuu wanted to know

"Oh well, he doesn't deserve that – plus he doesn't want it any different!"

"Err...," was the most intelligent thing Tadashi was capable of saying.

"Don't worry, Akira!" Hikari gave her a broad smile. "I'm confident we'll get tons of ideas, if we just try hard enough!"

Megumi held up the board Yahiro had given to her: "That's Hikari! :)"

_Still he could not believe this. _Could not logically retrace how a single person had been able to ball up his entire life dispersing so much dust it still had not laid back to the ground.

But she just was a little williwaw; Hikari... Did she even know what a chaos she had created? _Was she wondering about the things she did and said...?_

While humming the fan-song by Maybebop, Hikari polished their mindmap; finally she held it up triumphantly: "Tada! Good job, everyone – Takishima is going to be thrilled!"

"Well, as thrilled as Kei can be...," said incredibly thrillable Yahiro.

Megumi smiled at him telling via board: "Don't be a party-pooper... !"

"Hn."

"Anyway, we'll all have a ball – and I'll beat Takishima in any or maybe even in every single discipline possible..." There was a fire sparked within Hikari, which was almost frightening.

* * *

Was she wondering about what she was doing, while she with her cheerful character easily cheered him up in any situation within seconds, making him totally forget about work? Was she wondering about what she was saying when she told him he was someone special to her? _Was she catching all that's been inside his head_ for so long suddenly coming out of his mouth? Did he himself understand what was going on with him? No, that indeed he did not... but he would. That he had sworn to himself, _hunted by the thought of got it made_, getting his thoughts in order – or wanderingforever_ through the rain colored_ by his thoughts. He would understand, no more running blind; _he would not ever lose his sight, never._

_

* * *

_

Perpetually the assiduous fans in the greenhouse rotated, wasting more and more energy. But none of those present cared about this in that very moment.

"Aw, that'll be great!" Overwhelmed by joy Sakura gave Jun a thoughtless kiss. "Let's go to the Takishimas' place right now and start the preparations!"

"Leave the romantic decorations to me – and the pretty girls will follow me on our way there anyway!" Narcissisticly Jun played with his hair.

"Romantic? Girls?" Sakura blinked.

"You did it again...," Megumi's board informed her.

"Oh... Well, I like this Jun as well, but I guess the other one would be of more help right now..." With a second kiss Sakura turned her prince back into... her other prince.

* * *

Had he not been waiting for that all the time...? For s_omebody to come and take his hand, to guard him through the _gray_ night_ into a brighter world? For somebody to fill _all_ _this emptiness surrounding him_, which nobody had been capable of breaking through before?

Yes, he had. _By day. By night._ All his life.

And then Hikari had come... Many years had passed by now since he had firstly beaten her in wrestling. Fast he had understood how important she was to him. And she... had not seen the forest for the trees. A real brain fart... Yes, indeed it would have almost driven him crazy.

But now... now he should be happy, should spend his time with her instead of wandering through the rain by himself... shouldn't he?

* * *

It definitively was quite a ridiculous sight how seven persons were trying to squeeze together in a moderately grown bush – being note quite hidden already alone for the fact that everyone was complaining vociferously about accidental kicks etc. However, there were seven umbrellas above the bush, too...

A policeman, who happened to pass by, looked at those critically for several minutes, before he asked: "That's not some kind of happy drug flea market... is it?"

"Huh?" asked the bush.

"Yes, it's unbelievable how many dealers can't think of a better meeting point than one of the good old and very clichéd bushes...," the policeman shrugged his shoulders.

"Of course we are absolutely no drug dealers!," Sakura bristled at him.

"...clients waiting for the dealer...?," the policeman dug deeper.

Sakura saw red: "Are you insinuating ME lying?! A Ushikubo would NEVER EVER lie!!! How **dare you**..."

"Err... Sakura, he did not affirm you lied. Everyone knows how important saying the truth is to you." Jun gave her a winning smile.

"Oh, Jun..." Sakura flung her arms around his neck, the other bush squattered breathed a sigh of relief. The policeman simply shrug his shoulders once more, salutated easily and went his way – almost being run over by an enthusiastic Hikari.

"The cat's gone already – let's go play, mice!"

* * *

_He wanted to catch all that's been inside his head _- and then do something about it; wanted to banish this dark place within his soul to the most remote place of his heart. _No. He would _do it. And _the thought of got it made_ had chased him to the streets he was wandering in mazily search for a clear thought.

* * *

Hikari sighed. The preparations themselves sure were a lot of fun. And now she did not get to lend her hand. Takishima could come back every moment, they had said. She had to wait at the entrance and distract him, as soon as he showed **up**, they had said.

Had Ryuu really not been able to marshal a dog or something? She was a runner – one bark and she would have been there, ready to distract Takishima. Now she stood underneath the projecting roof, listened to the rain and gazed at the **X** rings it drew into the oil colored puddles.

She wondered what Takishima was doing... Was he thinking about her, too – at least a little...? _Was he wondering about the things_ that had happened a couple of weeks ago? _Was he wondering about the things they had done and said?_

She set down and leaned against the wall. Takishima, hm? _Somebody who was there_ to bail her out of anything, anytime. Somebody who had not turned down a single one of her countless challenges – and certainly never would do so in the future; because he still took her seriously... and both of them always had a good time during their competitions.

Hikari smiled at the thought of all the fun waiting for them later that very day – and, of course, her long awaited victory.

* * *

Kei halted. Without purpose his steps had brought him home and he had not even noticed until now that he had actually arrived there.

But he was not done thinking, he could not return like that. He was about to turn away from the big building when he noticed a detail. A person sitting huddled next to the entrance.

Hikari...

Suddenly it was clear as daylight: Hikari had always been the only one he had honestly been interested in; the only thing in his life that really mattered to him. Everything he would have dropped for her, everything. There obviously was only one thing he wanted to do: Let her abduct him to a turbulent rollercoaster-ride through her colorful world. Every single day. Everything was not really important. And he swore himself never to lose that out of sight again, not even for a second.

In this very moment she saw him, immediately got up, ran towards him – and he ran towards her, grabbed her and centrifuged her before he accroached her.

"Welcome home, Takishima...," Hikari murmured nestling up to him.

He caressed her hair: "What a nice surprise!"

"Oh, wait until you see the real surprise!" Hikari loosened the hug in order to grin at him like a Cheshire cat.

"What, can it get even better...?" Kei blinked.

"Oooh yeah, you'll see." Now it was Hikaris turn blinking.

"Hikari... I have been thinking and I drew the conclusion that we made things more complicated than necessary these days."

"Complicated...?"

"You see... things like 'Takishima, we really have to go shopping, and you have to carry all my stuff just like I saw it on tv!'"

"Err... well, not my best idea," Hikari admitted.

"Or for example 'Takishima, we need to go to the cinema like everyone does' or 'Takishima, we really should stand in the middle of campus kissing and blocking other people's way!'"

"Hey, I never said something like that!"

"But you thought something like that, didn't you?"

"Okay, okay, I get it!"

"For sure...?"

Hikari grumbled something not to be understood in her not existing beard making Kei snicker. Hikari winced: "Ah, you did it again!"

"What...?"

"You... you... you just laughed!"

"Just a little... so what?"

"Oh, I just never thought you'd learn that so suddenly – but these days you're doing it quite frequently!" Hikari beamed with joy.

"Well... must be because of you. Because of us. What I wanted to say... I really think we should stop looking what others are doing and might expect us to do, but just continue to do what we used to do, that was much more... fun. After all we are members of the Special A and therefore something special, so we really don't need to be geared to others!"

"Err..."

"Yes...?"

"Wonderful!"

"Yes...?"

"Yes! That's exactly what I've been thinking. So, let's go inside, the others should be almost ready by now to start today's big tournament. And be aware, I won't go easy on you just because you're my boyfriend now, but beat you in every single competition, Kei Takishima!"

Kei laughed: "Now, that's my Hikari..."

* * *

"104,36 °F...," Ryuu declared with a look at the thermometer. "Why for heaven's sake did you walk in the rain all day - without a proper raincoat?

"Hm," made Kei. "I don't care... as long as Hikari is going to nourish me..."

"Ha, and how I'm going to do that! Within no time you'll be the healthiest person on earth!" Hikari exclaimed.

"Well... Takishima definitively won't be able to participate in our tournament...," Akira figuered. "So for now Hikari will be all mine!"

"Too bad, this was supposed to be the day of my great victory...," Hikari complained. "Ha, hold on! I already did beat you, Takishima!"

"Huh?"

"Yehes, both of us have been outside in the cold rain – you caught a bad cold, I didn't. My immune system is better than y... haaachu! Oh..."

"Ha, there you go! You just needed longer to get it – and therefore I'll be healthy again faster, Ni-san!"

Hikari felt so beat by this naming that it took her some time to get ready to conter...

* * *

Hikari pulled the blanket above her nose. This tournament certainly was a whole lot of fun... and she missed all the fun! How could she have fallen ill so fast, anyway? What was with all the stuff she had learned in school about incubation periods?? "I want to have fun, too...," she muttered.

"I think it's kind of a nice alternation... nice and cozy," Kei's comment came from the couch.

"Hm...," Hikari made. She could feel that her temperature had not reached its maximum, yet... and out of a sudden she felt kind of... affectionate...

"Takishima! I love you!!" Out of the blue she hopped over to Kei's couch.

"Hikari? Err... I totally forgot about how... clingy you get, when you have a temperature..."

"Huh? Takishimaaa..."

Kei smirked: "I love you, too, Hikari."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_Cherio!_

Wow, we finally made something different than a Naruto-fanficton – and that even bilingual right away, so we can share the English version with our co-earthlings who do not understand our mother tongue German.

Lua did this as a birthday present for Jans this year – and now we hope, you'll enjoy it to!

If you want to listen to the (not popular at all...) song, you can find a demo on their homepage... ( won't let me share the url with u...)

Apart from that... Hope you'll like it – and don't forget to take a virtual cookie! *puts plate in front of reviewers*


End file.
